A quoi tu penses ma Natsuki ?
by Daek angel
Summary: La vie quotidienne de deux amies d'enfance qui emmenage ensemble.
1. Chapter 1

Une nouvelle co-écriture avec les milles et une nuits, oui on est un excellent duo. Cette fic est différente de ce qu'on a écrit jusqu'à maintenant. Car vous avez deux histoires avec deux points de vus différents. Mais c'est la même trame, mais avec deux auteurs et des visions qui leur sont propres donc d'une certainement façon c'est différent car on a mis en commun une histoire et on a écrit chacun de notre côté l'histoire donc nous ne savons pas ce qu'à écrit l'autre. Vous pouvez donc lire les deux fic ou lire une c'est comme vous le souhaitez. J'espère que ça vous plaira, il n'y a pas eu de correction car ma bêta n'a pas lu le chapitre. Mais quand elle lira elle me fera certainement une correction. Vous aurez probablement la publication des chapitres en même temps. Enfin on va essayer.

* * *

Je m'appelle Shizuru Fujino j'ai dix neuf ans, je suis une élève de l'université de la Fuuka. Il y a quelques jours mon amie Natsuki Kuga s'est installée chez moi. Je la connais depuis longtemps, on était voisine. Sa maison était à quelques mètres de la mienne où je vivais avec mes parents, il y a une dizaine d'année. A cette époque, j'habitais à Tokyo et j'ai dû emménager à la Fuuka car mes parents avaient divorcé et ma mère avait eu ma garde.

Même en habitant à la Fuuka, j'ai pu garder le contact avec mon amie d'enfance pendant toutes ses années. Que ce soit par mail ou téléphone. Natsuki est différente de toutes les personnes que j'ai fréquentées jusqu'à présent. Solitaire, froide; mais c'était réellement quelqu'un de gentille et prévenante malgré qu'elle le cachait par modestie. J'appréciais cette qualité. Quand j'ai appris qu'elle allait emménager à la Fuuka, j'étais tellement heureuse que j'avais constamment le sourire aux lèvres. Mes amis me demanderaient la raison de ce changement d'humeur. Mais je donnais des réponses évasives. Après je savais qu'ils n'allaient pas me laisser tranquille.

J'avais proposé à Kuga de vivre avec moi, j'étais persuadée qu'elle dirait non. Elle était quelqu'un qui aimait son petit confort et surtout elle n'aimait pas la compagnie des autres. Alors je me sentais chanceuse de l'avoir à mes cotés. Mais lorsqu'elle accepta mon offre, j'étais sur le cul (je n'emploie généralement ce genre d'expression, mais je me suis fait influencer par ma louve ainsi que son langage). Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je suis si nerveuse. Vivre avec elle me rendait tellement heureuse mais en même temps très, très, très, nerveuse.

Je suis amoureuse d'elle depuis que je l'ai vue pour la première fois, elle est la seule qui compte pour moi. Aucun garçons ou filles ne m'a fait un tel effet qu'elle. Mais elle ne doit pas découvrir ce que je ressens pour elle, cet amour inconvenant. Je ne veux pas la perdre, même si j'ai seulement son amitié cela me convient parfaitement enfin jusqu'à maintenant. C'est pour cela que je redoute de vivre avec mon amour de jeunesse, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je suis tiraillée par des sentiments strictement opposés, m'éloigner d'elle ou me rapprocher d'elle. Et si je faisais quelque chose que j'allais regretter ?

J'ai tellement envie de la voir faire sa moue boudeuse, rougir à mes taquineries ou remarques, la serrer dans mes bras mais surtout de l'embrasser et l'amener dans mon lit _soupir_.

Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point cette fille est adorable, je ne sais pas si mon cœur peut résister à ce petit chiot.

Natsuki est quelqu'un de très froide mais en réalité c'est le contraire, elle est chaleureuse et d'une grande délicatesse. Elle ne montre que très rarement cette facette de sa personnalité, à part moi bien sûr. (Sourire aux lèvres)

Elle aime la moto alors que moi ça m'inquiète qu'elle puisse chevaucher cette chose dangereuse, je me rappelle lorsqu'elle venue me voir à Fuuka il y a un an. Elle avait eu un accident et chercha à dissimuler ses écorchures mais j'ai vue ce qui s'était passée. J'étais effrayé lorsque je l'avais vu du sang sur bras et jambes, mais elle ne cessait de me dire que ce n'était rien de grave. Mais lorsque je remarquais que son magnifique visage était lui aussi meurtrit, j'ai fait promettre à ma rebelle que si elle n'était pas prudente sur la route ou qu'elle avait un autre accident de ce genre. Alors je détruis de mes propres mains ce véhicule diabolique et je jetterais les morceaux dans la benne à ordure ou je demanderais à quelqu'un de le voler, c'est drastique et radical comme moyen mais d'une certaine façon c'est efficace.

C'était la première fois que j'étais en colère contre quelqu'un ou plutôt quelque chose, car je n'en voudrais jamais à ma précieuse Natsuki. Mais la seule chose qui compte pour moi, c'est sa sécurité et je crois qu'elle comprend.

Elle a une addiction particulière à la mayonnaise, je sais c'est pas courant ou même normale. Parfois quand je la vois manger ce condiment qu'elle appelle aliment, ça me rend malade. Elle me dit que j'ai aussi une addiction et que ce serait le thé. Non mais vraiment, c'est n'importe quoi ! J'en bois seulement quatre à cinq tasses par jour, heure. Ma louve me dit que je ne devrais pas en boire autant car ça rend aussi nerveux comme le café. Ce n'est pas vrai, on ne peut pas comparer le café et le thé. Au moins ce que je bois c'est moins calorique et plus nutritionnelle que sa mayonnaise pleine de matière grasse et de cholestérol. Mais comme je suis quelqu'un de compréhensive, je lui ai acheté de son met préféré (j'espère qu'elle me récompensera à ma juste valeur. Non, non, non, Shizuru arrête de baver !)

Natsuki aime les sous-vêtements et j'aime la voir en porter (et l'aider à lui en mettre) mais si elle n'en avait pas, ça ne me dérangerait pas non plus (Oubliez cette image et l'effacer de mon esprit ! C'est encore pire je n'arrête pas de l'imaginer nue !) Il y a un nouveau magasin qui vient d'ouvrir près de chez moi (je ris sournoisement en me léchant les lèvres.) Ma princesse de glace devait pouvoir trouver son bonheur, et bien sûr je l'aiderai à trouver son bonheur en l'aidant à choisir et surtout à mettre ses sous-vêtements (Shizuru Fujino ne prend pas tes rêves pour la réalité. Ma beauté aux iris jade n'est pas du genre à se laisser faire surtout ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois dans la cabine d'essayage, mais elle ne m'a pas totalement repoussé, bon je me suis pris un coup de coude dans l'œil et j'ai eu un joli œil au beurre noir mais je sais que c'était involontaire. Elle était si coupable qu'elle a fait tous mes caprices pour se faire pardonner, c'était la belle vie.)

Il faut que j'arrête avec ces pensées immorales, ma louve n'aime pas les filles et surtout ne sera jamais amoureuse de moi et je le sais très bien. Ce n'est pas comme si nos sentiments étaient réciproque ou le seront un jour. Je crois que je vais faire un peu de méditation mais je dois surtout prendre une douche bien froide voir glaciale. Mais surtout je devais réprimer ces sentiments.


	2. Chapter 2

Merci pour vos commentaires et favoris. Je vous adore tous. Voici une suite, peut être la dernière. Désolée mais Les milles et une nuits veut arrêter d'écrire les fanfictions Mai Hime pour un moment. Pas de bêta correction, elle arrivera dans quelques jours comme pour le chapitre précèdent.

* * *

Pdv Shizuru

Natsuki vient tout juste d'emménager, je suis excitée comme une puce, j'ai tellement hâte de la revoir ces derniers jours et ainsi j'allais plus souvent être à ses côtés. Le premier jour c'était comme un rêve, elle était devant ma porte avec deux sacs à chaque mains. La première chose que j'avais remarqué c'est qu'elle devenue magnifique, les années l'on rendu de plus en plus féminine ces longs cheveux et ses courbes avantageuses. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'observer, lui sourire. Je voulais la serrer dans mes bras mais je m'en empêchais.

Cette nuit, je rêvais encore de ma brunette mais je devais ne plus le faire surtout que maintenant qu'elle n'est plus qu'a quelque mètre de moi. Heureusement pour moi qu'elle avait un sommeil de plomb, elle pouvait dormir n'importe où et sans se réveiller malgré le bruit qui pouvait l'environner.

Je me réveillais en sursaut, j'éteignis mon réveil en soupirant. J'avais encore fait ce rêve érotique sur ma voisine de chambre. J'étais bouillante, nerveuse, excitée mais surtout en sueur et essoufflée. Mon cœur battait rapidement et je me mis à respirer avec difficulté, je me dirigeais rapidement vers la salle de bain et pris une douche bien froide pour remettre mes idées en place. Je me remis de nouveaux à repenser à mon rêve nocturne mais je secouais ma tête. Je dois partir de l'appartement avant de voir mon amie, je ne savais pas comment je vais réagir si je la vois en face de moi après ce que je viens d'imaginer.

Pendant trois quatre jours, j'évitais d'être en contact de ma louve de peur de laisser libre court mon imagination. Je ne pouvais pas la regarder droit dans les yeux car j'étais embarrassée car je ne cessais de l'imaginer en train de crier mon nom ou de me faire des choses (rougit). Mes rêves nocturnes devenaient de plus en plus présente, j'en avais fais un autre aujourd'hui, je criais de plus en plus fort le nom de mon amie mais le téléphone me réveilla. Je me réveillais avec difficulté, c'était une bonne chose se réveille mais au fond je voulais profiter un peu plus de mon rêve.

J'allais dans le salon et prit le téléphone en main et j'ai reconnu la voix de mon interlocuteur.

''Bonjour Shizuru.''

''Bonjour Reito.''

''Est-ce que ça va ?''

''Oui très bien'' Répondis-je la voix fatiguée.

''Pourtant tu as l'air fatigué depuis quelque jours, est-ce que ta colocataire t'empêche de dormir en te faisant passer des nuits blanches. Tu ne vas pas tenir à force, elle t'épuise vraiment. Tu as des cernes qui deviennent de plus en plus grosse chaque jour.'' Ria le garçon.

''Reito !'' J'avais les joues rouges, il me connaît vraiment bien, il sait depuis longtemps que je suis attirée par ma bluette et lorsqu'il a appris qu'elle venait s'installer chez moi il n'a pas arrêté de me faire des allusions la concernant.

''Tu devrais lui faire visiter notre école mais surtout lui dire ce que tu ressens pour elle, tu ne devrais pas refouler tes sentiments ainsi, ce n'est pas bon pour toi.''

''Je ne peux pas, s'il te plaît Reito nous avons déjà eu cette conversation.''

''Je veux seulement ton bonheur Shizuru, si elle ne veut pas de toi, tu peux sortir avec moi.''

''A tout à l'heure, au revoir.'' Répondis-je froidement.

''D'accord j'ai compris, je n'ai aucune chance contre Kuga.''

Je raccrochais le téléphone puis me retourna surprise de voir ma belle appuyée contre le mur, l'air pensif. Je me mis à rougir lorsque je la vis seulement porter des sous vêtements rouges, (oh mon dieu, est-ce encore un rêve ? Je suis heureuse d'être en vie vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point.) Ça lui va merveilleusement bien. Je ne pouvais pas me détacher de son corps parfait, ce corps en sueur et les cheveux ébouriffés (elle est vraiment sexy, y a pas à dire) Je dois me ressaisir puis je remarquais qu'elle fronçait adorablement des sourcils. Elle ne m'a pas vu la contempler n'est-ce pas ? Mince, je dois essuyer mon filet de bave.

''Natsuki ?'' On dirait qu'elle ne fait pas attention à moi, je suis soulagée alors je continuais de l'appeler.

''Natsuki ?''

Elle se retourna vers moi le sourire aux lèvres et me regarda avec une telle intensité que mon cœur rata un battement, je voulais regarder autre part que vers elle, mais j'étais trop tentée mon regard dévia discrètement vers elle et je m'attardais de nouveau sur sa sculpture si parfaite, ses longues jambes, ses fesses rebondit, son ventre plat et musclé, ses seins bien rond, son cou blanchâtre, ses lèvres si lisse. Je détournais immédiatement mon regard, je suis une vraie obsédée.

''Bonjour Shizuru tu vas bien ?'' Me demanda t-elle en essayant de retenir un bâillement, les larmes aux yeux. Ma camarade n'est pas vraiment quelqu'un du matin et ça me fait sourire de la voir ainsi.

''Très bien et toi ?''

''Bien je suis encore un petit peu fatiguée mais ça va.''

Il y a eu un silence embarrassant mais le ventre de ma louve se mit à gargouiller ce qui interrompit notre silence. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rire, vous auriez dû voir sa tête. Elle était écarlate, l'air gêné elle regarda le sol comme une enfant qui avait fait quelque chose de mal. J'avais tellement envie de la serrer dans mes bras. Mais j'ai utilisé son appétit pour m'empêcher de divaguer de nouveau.

''Ara on dirait que quelqu'un a faim. Je vais préparer à manger pour le monstre qui vit dans ton estomac.'' Dis-je d'un ton amusé ce qui n'était pas du goût de ma meilleur eamie.

''Shizuru !'' J'adore la manière dont elle prononce mon nom et les différentes façons dont elle le dit.

Que ce soit de gêne, de joie, de surprise ou de colère et j'aimerai entendre celui de plaisir le plus que les autres. Je me dirigeais dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas de ma chère et tendre qui s'était allongée sur le canapé attendant avec impatience le repas que j'allais lui préparer. C'était comme si nous étions un couple de jeune marié et j'adorais cette pensée qui est un rêve impossible à réaliser.


End file.
